


Day 320 - Seeing stars

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [320]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF John, Humor, Love, M/M, Science Experiments, Slash, Solar System
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Void. Emptiness.</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 320 - Seeing stars

Void. Emptiness.

He is floating in it. 

Space is huge and mostly empty. To find another planet like earth where humans live is damn near impossible. That humans manage to find someone that completes them should be equally unlikely, he thinks.

He has felt pretty much like a lone gas giant for his whole life and now he suddenly feels like he is a planet orbiting a sun.

There even are others, moons and satellites, that come by occasionally and then move away again, some more often than others.

And _good God_ , where are all these space analogies coming from? He doesn’t even care about the solar system.

Although John managed to get him to learn about the stars and their constellations at one point by taking him out on the roof one clear summer night where he placed his hand on Sherlock’s cock and refused to move it at all unless Sherlock named the stars correctly. He pretty much shouted the last two into the dark.

But he is not on the roof now and John’s hand is not anywhere near his groin. It’s on his arm, stroking softly. 

John is talking.

“Hello, love. Whatever you experimented with knocked you out cold. You fell and hit your head. You might feel a bit woozy, but you’ll be fine. Welcome back.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'solar system'.


End file.
